Smile
by Sakuya Hecila
Summary: Fuu + Ferio songfic. Ferio has grown distant.


AN: Don't kill me until you've read the ENTIRE fic

AN: Don't kill me until you've read the ENTIRE fic!!!!! Just trust me on this one, 'kay? I think I put an interesting twist on this one.***Please read it all before getting mad***

The song is in these ...

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth (CLAMP does) or the song "Smile" (Lonestar does). I get absolutely no money for writing this stuff This is MY plot line, though.

Smile

a Rayearth songfic by

Sakuya Hecila

I still remember the night we met/You said you loved my smile

Fuu, trudging through the garden of Cephiro's castle late one afternoon, sighed as she remembered her first meeting with Ferio in the Forest of Silence. She conned him into acting as bodyguard in exchange for showing him the exit--even though the Magic Knights were lost, too. He saved her from a monster impervious to weapons. When she smiled, he told her she looked cute.

He always loved her smile.

But your love was like a summer breeze/Oh it lasted for a while

It had been four years since the path between Earth and Cephiro formed. Four years, and Fuu still loved Ferio more than anything. She used to think he felt the same way; but not anymore. Lately he had grown-distant. He seemed to have trouble speaking with her. And now he wanted to meet her here to say something important. Fuu thought she knew what he wanted to tell her, and she didn't want to hear. Her heart ached to think about it.

"He's found someone else," she sighed.

I could hold on a little tighter I know/But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go

She gazed into the pool at the bottom of a fountain. This was where Ferio had asked her to meet him. Resolved welled up inside her. If Ferio no longer wanted her, then so be it. She craved only for his happiness, even if it destroyed her. She had to let him go.

So I'm gonna smile 'cause I want to make you happy/Laugh so you can't see me cry/I'm gonna let you go in stlye/And even if it kills me/I'm gonna smile

'Right!' Fuu thought. 'It's his life, and he can do what he wants. I know he'll feel bad if he knows how much I'm hurt, so I'll smile. I won't let him now. I promised him I'd always smile for him, and I will-no matter what.'

Fuu watched sorrowfully as Ferio's sloping shadow appeared. She wiped away the tears and looked into his golden eyes.

Kiss me once for the good times baby/Kiss me twice for goodbye/You can't help how you don't feel/And it dosen't matter why

He brushed his lips across her hand. Worry was clear in his expression; nervousness clung to his being. His anxiety, she felt, came from his wish not to hurt her. She didn't want to be hurt, either, but if he no longer felt love for her-well, then, that was that. Her heart ached, desiring an explanation. She needed to know why he had led her on!

No, he didn't lead her on, she knew that. He just thought he'd felt something different than he did. That was why he'd been so distant lately-he'd needed to sort out his real feelings. She found she didn't really need a reason for his mistakes.

Give me a chance to bow out gracefully/Because that's how I want you to remember me

"Fuu, would you like to sit down?"

She accepted, setting herself on the rim of the fountain. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She would be perfectly elegant and understanding. She wished him to remember her that way; not as a simpering, brokenhearted little girl, but a strong young woman who controlled her feelings.

I'm gonna smile, 'cause I want to make you happy/Laugh, so you can't see me cry/I'm gonna let you go in style/And even if it kills me/I'm gonna smile

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, wondering if he noticed the quiver in her voice. She hoped the smile plastered on her face didn't look as false as it felt.

"Well..." 

Fuu braced herself.

I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage/Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'/I'm gonna let you go in style/And even if it kills me

"Fuu, we've been...together for four years now," began Ferio.

It really was happening. He wanted to end it. She would keep her promise, and smile. After all, he had been so far away lately, it wasn't as if the admittance would surprise her. She only wondered what his new love was like. Did she know how wonderful Ferio was? She had to; no one could miss his perfection.

"Yes, we have," she whispered, the pain in her heart worse than after the death of Emeraude and Zagato.

I'm gonna smile

The smile never left her face, although inwardly she felt her heart being cut out. With a spoon.

"And, well-" continued Ferio.

Why couldn't he just spit it out?! Was it that hard to say 'I don't love you?' The smile wouldn't stay on Fuu's face for much longer.

"I-I really don't know how to say this, but-here goes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Fuu's face faulted, her eyes widening. 'How?!' she asked herself. 'I thought...oh, who cares what I thought! I thought wrong.' The smile no longer hurt her face. It became a true grin, widening as she murmured, "Ferio-"

He place a finger on her lips.

"Ssh. I'm not quite finished. I asked Umi and Hikaru about the Earth custom for such bonds, and they told me what to do. I-I got a ring from Earth. It took me so long to find the right one, I haven't had much time to spend with you. And then I didn't know how to ask you. But I am doing it now. Fuu, I love you. Will you join with me in the Cephiran custom of solgond*, and in the Earth custom of marriage?"

Fuu's smile now reached her eyes. She had been afraid to look up at him after sitting down-first because she didn't want to acknowledge that he was leaving her, and then because she thought that if she looked up, this would turn out to be a dream-but now she gazed into Ferio's golden eyes. They weren't nervous because he was frightened of hurting her; instead, he was scared she would tell him 'no.'

Fuu wrapped her arms in his forest green hair and pulled herself up. She whispered into his ear, "What do you think?"

Ferio grinned and, seeing her beam back, answered, "I think I love it when you smile."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

* I honestly have no idea where I came up with the word solgond. However, it is now my new word for the Cephiran celebration of the joining of hearts. The word belongs to ME!!!! So don't steal it without asking (like anyone'd want to ^_~)

PLEASE tell me what you thought 'bout my little fic: 

sailorgigs@hotmail.com

Visit my Sailor Moon website (AND SIGN MY GUESTBOOK!): 

www.geocities.com/sailor_gigs


End file.
